The Holy Vulpin order
by Kingoflostmagic
Summary: The Holy Vulpin order takes it's first steps outside of the Lupus system.
1. Chapter 1 - From land to sky

Alaric gazed outside the large window, fields of green greeted his wandering eyes with a reminder, a reminder of the vast beauty of his people, the Vulpine race. He was to be the next Lord Commander of the Holy Vulpine Order, chosen by the grand council of the priesthood, he was elected to lead his people into the next age, he was to be the first person in Vulpine history to spread outside not only the fatherland of Fonata, but to leave the Lupus system altogether.

"Many fear that leaving our most sacred of borders will result in problems with outside forces,"

"Admiral, what an honor to be visited in such a personal place as my chambers."

Grand Admiral Oren Frila, recently appointed by Alaric, the Grand Admiral is the third most powerful being in the order, behind the council of high priests and the Lord Commander himself.

Alaric turned around, meeting the warrior's cheerful obsidian eyes, in those eyes he saw a fantastic spark, the Admiral was always thinking, strategizing, his decision to appoint him to Grand Admiral was met with no shortage of controversy, "He is too young, inexperienced." was the common mantra.

"This visit is for business, unfortunately." His voice was filled with a soft regret

"Is it the Linacoreians?" The Vulpine's humorous tone broke into a decisive seriousness.

The Linacore republic once shared half of Fonata with the order, both governments couldn't have been farther apart, the order respected strength, unity and faith to the divine, the republic held no god, cared not for strength, but for art, a moral democracy in every way. These two ideologies inevitably clashed, and on 2022 the great purge of Fonata had begun, the republic believed that war should be solely defensive, their strategy was that of a hardened shell.

Waves of power smashed upon the unyielding rocks of the pacifists, in the end it was a stalemate, while the order had the advantage in weaponry, the republic held the advantage in defence.

Arrogance, it was arrogance that ultimately defeated the Linacore republic, it was by the mistake of one commander that won the war, his name is even kept in reverence as the vulp who delivered victory to the great order. Commander Armon Hison growing impatient with the war, he decided to attempt a pitched battle on the order, he lead half of his army to an ambush, a token force was to keep the enemy busy while the main body charged for the barely defended cities, the fool found fleets descending from the sky and obliterating the helpless souls underneath, only a month later the republic was pushed out of not only the planet, but the entire system as well.

"My lord, you know better than any other that the Linacore are broken, even if what was left of them managed to find a habitable planet to live on, they would be far too small to compete with us,"

"I remember the day they were pushed out of the system, over fifty years ago, I was a mere pup, so full of love for my people, so full of a eagerness to serve my nation, I remember when I would bow to Lord Commander Jon, now the world bows to me. Alaric's voice held a deep mixture of pride, anger, and nostalgia, a side of the great lord he has only ever shown to Oren, the closest thing he had to family.

Alaric briskly walked to his comm link, authority in each step.

"Officer Chime, come in,"

A female's voice replied to the commander's demand, the voice was slightly deep but unmistakably feminine, it was filled with a hard loyalty, determination.

"Lord commander, this is Chief Science officer Chime reporting in, the ship is prepared and the crew is ready, willing, and very excited to start the expedition into unknown space!"

"That's what I like to hear, officer Chime you may depart on your quest, be careful, we don't know what xeno filth may be waiting outside the gates, may the divine fox guide you,"

"Thank you my lord, may the divine fox guide you."

* * *

Chime Glanced outside the rear window of the science ship Hope, Fonata was beautiful from both space and land. The vessel slowly passed several mining stations and vehicles, two corvettes fly by both of Hope's wings, despite her fierce protests that a military escort would only waste resources and slow the operation down, she got one anyway.

Chime is young, the youngest science officer in the order, 22 years of age to be specific, she managed to piss off more than a couple people with her appointment as head science officer in charge of outside expedition, but the lord commander saw something in her, possibly himself.

"Sir, we are in range to activate the Warp engine,"

"Thank you ensign, let us be off, to the new world."

The ensign quickly barked the orders to his subordinates, lights flashed and bells ringed, without much delay the three ships disappeared from the Lupus system.

The first thing the Vulpine crew men noticed was the star, standing in the center of this new system, it was like nothing they have ever seen before, it was a beautiful fiery blue.

Several small planets littered the star's orbit, from the naked eye they mostly shared a brownish, rock like coloring.

The Comm's light came to life as the helmsmen gently placed his finger on the button.

"Hope to command, this is captain Loarald Hikin, we have successfully left the Lupus system and entered into unknown territory,"

"Command to Hope, what will you call this system?"

The Captain turned around in his chair, looking at Chime directly with a great smile on his face.

"Well chief, it's your mission."

Chime walked slowly over to the comm, adding force to it's button she sputtered out

"Linacore,"

"Interesting name." stated the captain

"Blue is their color, if the star was purple I would gladly name it after the order,"

"Your mission, you take the heat, I don't think lord commander Alaric Oreshad would be very happy,"

"Please, let us begin the survey."

It took in all about 30 or so minutes to fully survey all planets in the sector, most of them were toxic and molten, completely uninhabitable, however they were still useful, toxic worlds brought chances of study, an improved understanding of the different types of worlds in the galaxy, the molten worlds had many precious minerals and pockets of energy within their tough grounds.

The only possibly habitable planet was a arid ball of bland rock, merly 20 percent, not enough to properly colonize.

Reports were sent, cheers were made and construction ships reached the sector, a frontier outpost would be quickly made as to immediately exploit the system's resources.

Several other science vessels were sent in every direction, the government wanted to take hold of as much space as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 - wheels turn

"Do you want to know the difference between a democracy and a totalitarian state?"

"The totalitarian politicians are honest."

John took another sip of wine, the drink was beautifully spiced, it left a certain burning tickle in the throat that he just loved. He had it made, a good drink in hand, a smile on his face and very deep pockets. President of the grand republic of Ireland, sure the French had land, the Japanese had guns, but the irish held more energy, credits, and food than anyone else in the united nations.

"You realize that means you are dishonest,"

"Oh please Charles, I'm the most honest man in the bloody galaxy, least compared to that bitch Larana."

John's formal attire was less than fresh, his tie was undone, the color in his emerald jacket and dress pants faded, his eyes filled with a great blue fire. He tugged at his beard, the perfectly trimmed black strech of hair was to John his most important feature, it showed any who laid their eyes upon him who was in charge, or at least he thought it did.

"Why do you hate queen Larana with such a passion, if I may ask?"

"She's British, I'm irish, what more do you need?"

"A good reason, please,"

"Sorry, all out of those."

The video screen that lay to the president's back flickered to life, on it stood a soldier.

"Mister president, Queen Larana wishes to parley,"

"Sorry, tell her grace that I've come down with a terrible case of fuck off,"

"She demands you speak to her, sir,"

"Very well, put her through." John downed what was left of his wine and let out an audible sigh.

What appeared on the screen was a very upset woman.

"You bastard!"

"You bitch, your turn."

Larana's pasty white skin was covered in eczema, her hair looked like brown froot loops that had badly transformed into protein filament, her dress was as black as space.

"You upped the price of food for my kingdom only!"

"It is much more difficult to travel from from our core worlds to yours, we have to pay the americans for passage, else they embargo or outright close their borders to us, turns out their president doesn't like me much, unless you expect us to send caravans straight through an asteroid field,"

"I doubt the americans charge you so highly that you must raise prices by two hundred percent!"

"You're right my noble british slut, I do this because I can, what are you gonna do? Ireland holds a monopoly on everything but guns, if you declare war then my good friends france and germany might take issue,"

"What is this John? Your revenge, how horrible must your life be that you cling to unfortunate events from hundreds of years ago?"

"Tell you what my lady, if you kneel before me, kiss my ring and beg for me to lower the prices, I will." The irishman held up his left hand, revealing a gold wedding band on his ring finger.

"End transmission."

The rough face of President John Nicks disappeared from Larana's screen, she gently rubbed her arm, as she always does when she's in deep thought.

"My lady?" asked the balding servant.

"That man would let thousands of people starve over long dead fights, it is no longer the twelfth century and bad king John is not in power, and yet he wants revenge."

Larana walked to her desk and sat, grabbing her forehead in frustration.

"Please, I wish to have a word with prime minister Alan, in person."

The aid nodded, turned on his heel and left, the automatic door making that irritating clunk as it closed behind him.

The queen waved her hand, activating the holo computer, she pulled up her journal, the only thing she could fully trust, entered the password and began typing.

 _President John, I can not fully hate the man despite the evil he holds in his heart, though he may not know it, his existence is a sad one. To hold such bile for your fellow human beings for such old and petty reasons is. . . sad . . . very sad. I pray that one day he will see his wrongdoings, that day is not now however. He believes that ireland is fully protected, that we wouldn't dare declare war due to his friends. His allies however hold no care for him, they only offered their swords to him so they could get a better deal, the second they have to put any real effort in is when they both leave him, and whatever extra friends he has, to our guns._

The door suddenly opened, what walked in was prime minister Alan Bacon. A suit over his dark skin.

"You called my lady?"

"I'm afraid war is inevitable, contact the united states, see if they'll stand with us, they don't like John anymore then we do,"

"May I speak freely?"

"Very well,"

"My lady I believe this is a horrible idea, our military is practically non-existent, the americans aren't much better, going to war would only worsen our internal problems, the nation would splinter before the first warship has been sent,"

"Is it really that bad?"

"I'm sorry, my queen,"

"Send a message to President John Nicks, If he is true to his word, I will kiss his ring,"

"My lady you can't!"

"It is either that, or let my people starve."

With a small nod, the man left the room.

* * *

"Hey sweetling, you don't know how much I've missed ya."

The bedroom was filled with celtic memorabilia. Swords, axes, masks, most people might not have thought it considering his personality but John was a fan of history, a pure-blooded irish patriot. In his bed lay John's most beloved treasure, Will.

Will's muscular frame, golden long hair, and smile was straight out of a fairy tale. His eyes as green as emeralds.

John tossed off his shirt and shoes, he laid himself down next to his husband. Will turned over in bed to meet his eyes.

"Hey, what's up,"

"A couple things, the ceiling, the sky, something made of flesh,"

"Cute,"

"Thank you, I just got the best fuckin' message ever, the queen bitch herself Larana has agreed to kneel before me, kiss my ring, and finally admit that the irish was and always is superior to the british pig fucks!"

Will sat up in bed, a look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sitting up as well, John placed his hand gently on Will cheek.

"John, you need to let that go, it's been practically a thousand years since the british oppressed the irish."

"You're right, a thousand years has passed, and yet no justice has been brought upon them, not till now, do not worry my mighty celtic warrior, after she shows some humility, I'll show some mercy." John planted a kiss on the man's cheek and laid down to sleep.

John awoke to an empty bed, with a heavy yawn he pulled himself out and walked into the bathroom. The mirror showed the man a tired face, he turned on the sink and splashed himself with water.

Turning it off, he wondered to his wardrobe where he pulled from it the same emerald type suit that he always wore. John tossed off his old, dirty clothes and slowly put on the clean ones. John wanted to look great for what was about to happen. He patted his pocket a couple times to make sure his lucky charm was still there.

He pressed down on the comm link strapped to his wrist.

"Emma, have I gotten any messages from the good queen Larana?"

"Yes sir, the queen will arrive in about ten minutes from now, shall I prepare a meeting chamber?"

"No, just send her here to my chambers, our meeting we be short, and it's not what you think so stop ya giggles,"

"I assure you sir, I would never confuse you for straight,"

"Then I'm doing something right!"

"Also, send up a guard, want to make sure the queen doesn't shoot my sexy beard."

The irishman let go of his comm and made a dash for the home bar set by the door. He sang a drunken sailor as he poured, tossed and mixed till he found himself with a whiskey sour, something he gladly sipped.

His comm suddenly lit up. "Sir, the queen and everyone you've requested is heading to your room right now,"

"Thank you Emma."

The door opened soon after and an entourage of people walked in, two irish guards, one british solider, the prime minister of england, and Larana herself.

"Your grace! Welcome to my humble home, now shall we make this quick, then we can talk trade."

John walked to the very center of the large bedroom, everyone stood in front of him in a near straight line. He held his hand limply out, waiting for her to take it. The queen peered at that hand for five solid seconds before slowly walking forward. She took just as long to get on her knee. On her knee she locked eyes with him, he was smiling, that damned horrible smug look, Larana had known that smile for twenty nine years, her entire life, that had haunted her. Memories of the two as children, playing in the private royal park her da had built back on earth. The birds, one thing Larana really missed about earth was the beautiful birds, singing, flying, she as a girl wished so hard to join them, if only she had wings.

Larana clutched the tips of his fingers, she brought her lips to the gold band.

This was exactly what the man planned, with his right he pulled his charm from it's safe pocket, a mark IV kalacker, most just called it a blue laser pistol.

More powerful than red lasers, these blue variants emit electromagnetic radiation at a wavelength that appears blue or violet to most organics.

"From ireland, with love." Alan noticed the weapon hidden in his sleeve, he made a dash for John, screaming, "My lady!"

Larana's body hit the floor, lifeless. "My queen." Prime minister Alan fell to his knees, tears falling from his face. The british soldier found himself quickly forced to the ground by the two irish guards.

"What should we do with these two, sir" immediately asked one of the guards.

"I think you mean this one." John fired a shot between the eyes of the minister, his body lightly twitching while on the floor.

* * *

Within only a couple months the order has grown decently large. Two other planets colonized since the first expedition. five other sectors taken under vulpine banners. Unfortunate that not all planets are as great and perfect as fonata.

Alaric sighed sometimes being the most powerful vulp in a nation wasn't all that fun, boredom, Alaric had declined into depression over this vice. The excitement of war is something the current generation has yet to feel, it saddens his heart. The Vulpine race is that of warriors, killers, and yet his people have grown soft. Used to a life of peace, this is something that needs fixing, never has Alaric hoped for other intelligent life in the galaxy as much as he did now.

He sat in a spaceport, so as to better oversee his growing empire. He left fonata to his son, Alaric the second is a fantastic administrator, he may not be able to give a rousing speech, but he can play the game just as well as his dad, maybe even better.

The blue sun of the linacore sector was quite the sight, officer Chime made sure to set his office up with a clear view of it's majesty.

Footsteps, not heavy but noticeable, approaching his office. Vulps had great ears. The door opened to reveal Oren.

"I have news you might find interesting, my lord commander."

Without turning around Alaric said "Yes?"

"Chime has come in contact with xenos, with your approval we'll start work on a translator."

Alaric smiled "The divine fox has answered my prayers."


End file.
